New Love
by Rachigekusa
Summary: REPUBLISH. Oh Sehun, namja yang kehilangan kekasihnya. Byun Baekhyun, namja yang menjadi anggota EXO yang baru. Bagaimana kisah kedua namja ini? SehunxBaekhyun, RnR please? DLDR. CH 4 UP! This chap is HanBaek, stay away if you hate this pair!
1. PROLOG

**Titled : New Love**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : HunBaek (Oh Sehun x Byun Baekhyun)**

**Disclaimer : All casts is belong to theirselves, their family and God.**

**Warning : OOC, typo, BL**

**Prolog**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Oh Sehun, itulah nama seorang _namja_ yang sibuk dengan makan siangnya di kantin bersama dengan Huangzi Tao, _namja _ asal China yang baru saja setahun menjadi siswa di sekolah ternama bernama SM Senior High School. Tao, _namja_ yang memilki rambut hitam menatap _namja_ yang pintar dance itu dengan tatapan cemas. Sedangkan yang ditatapnya menyadari tatapan cemas itu menatap kembali dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ada apa, _gege_? Kau kelihatan cemas sekali." Ucap Sehun dengan nada datar khasnya, sambil masih mengunyah makanannya.

"Uhm..Sehun-_ah_, kau masih memikirkan dia, ya?" tanya Tao dengan nada agak takut.

"Kalau kujawab iya..kenapa?"

Tao menghela nafas. Ia menyeruput susu _strawberry_ kesukaannya dan menaruhnya kembali ke meja, lalu menatap Sehun lagi.

"Aku tahu kau tak dapat melupakannya..tapi, jangan mengubah sikapmu, Sehun-_ah._" kata Tao dengan nada lirih.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku bersikap biasa sa.."

"Tidak, kau berbeda. Sejak ia meninggal, kau menjadi pendiam dan tak tersenyum sama sekali." Potong Tao dengan nada agak kesal.

Sehun terdiam mendengar perkataan Tao. Sejak Lu Han, _namja_ asal China yang berteman baik dengan Tao sekaligus menjadi _namjachingu_nya meninggal akibat kecelakaan, ia menjadi kepribadian yang tertutup. Lebih suka menyendiri, dan cuek dengan keadaan sekitar.

"Bukan urusanmu, _gege_. Terserah saja sikapku seperti ini." Kata Sehun sembari memutar matanya dengan malas.

Tao menghela nafas panjang, lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan meraih tas hitamnya yang cukup besar. Tak lupa, ia mengambil susu _strawberry_nya yang belum dihabiskannya.

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu." Kata Tao sambil tersenyum kecil. "Jangan lupa nanti ada latihan bersama EXO hari ini."

Sehun mengangguk. EXO, adalah boyband bentukan SM Senior High School yang anggotanya memiliki talenta dalam hal menyanyi dan menari. Oh Sehun, _namja_ yang berbakat dalam hal menari tentu saja menjadi _Lead Dancer_. Dulu, ia sangat bersemangat latihan jika ada _namjachingu_nya yang menjabat sebagai _Main Vocalist_. Sekarang, semangatnya hilang karena tak ada lagi suara merdu Lu Han yang mengiringnya menari.

"Hh..sial."

Sehun beranjak dari kursinya dan mengambil tasnya yang berwarna biru. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang seni, tempat dimana dirinya dan teman-temannya selalu berlatih disana.

XxX

"Hei, katanya hari ini ada member baru di EXO." Kata Xiumin sambil mengunyah cemilannya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Chen memastikan. "Biasanya, kau itu bawa berita yang gak pasti."

Sehun yang mendengar percakapan antara Xiumin dan Chen bingung, lalu menepuk pelan pundak Suho yang berada didekatnya.

"_Waeyo, _Sehun-_ah_?" tanya Suho sembari tersenyum seperti malaikat khasnya, tak heran ia memiliki banyak fans.

"Ada member baru di EXO..siapa?" tanya Sehun dengan nada penasaran.

"Iya, sih. Yang kutahu, dia anak kelas 2. Menjabat sebagai _Main Vocalist_ menggantikan Lu Han-_gege_." Jawab Suho membuat mata Sehun terbelalak.

"A-Apa? _Hyung_, segitu cepatnya kalian melupakan dia, hah?" kata Sehun dengan nada kesal, ia tak terima posisi _namjachingu_nya digantikan.

"Sehun-_ah_, kami tak melupakannya." Kata Suho dengan nada lirih. "Kita harus menemukan _vocalist_ baru karena tuntutan kepala sekolah." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Sehun hanya terdiam. Lalu, ia merasakan salah satu pundaknya ditepuk dengan pelan oleh _The Second Choi Siwon_ itu.

"Kau harus mengerti keadaan EXO sekarang, Sehun-_ah_." kata Suho sambil tersenyum, lalu berlalu meninggalkan Sehun.

'Aish, tetap saja aku tidak setuju kalau posisinya digantikan.' Batin Sehun sembari meminum air mineral botolnya.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu ruang seni dibuka lebar oleh seorang _namja _yang memilki tinggi menjulang yang bernama Kris, salah satu member EXO yang fasih menguasai empat macam bahasa.

"Ehm, aku sudah membawa member baru kita kesini." Kata Kris dengan nada tenang kepada para member EXO lain.

"Baguslah kau sudah membawanya, Kris-_gege_. Jadi, mana orangnya?" tanya Tao dengan nada senang.

Kris menatap kekasihnya yang memiliki sifat _soldier outside but barbie doll inside_ itu sambil tersenyum.

"Itu dia..hei, masuklah." Kata Kris lalu menarik tangan seseorang yang daritadi berdiri di ambang pintu.

_Namja_ yang ditarik masuk oleh Kris itu memiliki tubuh yang cukup tinggi. Rambutnya bercampuran warna coklat dan hitam, dan matanya yang besar karena memakai _eyeliner_ tebal itu membuatnya menjadi manis. Sehun terdiam melihat _namja_ itu. Jadi, ini pengganti _namjachingu_nya itu? Semua yang ada di dalam ruang seni tersenyum kepada namja itu kecuali Sehun yang tak menampilkan senyum sedikitpun di wajahnya yang tampan itu.

"Ini member baru kita." Kata Kris sambil tersenyum. "Nah, perkenalkan dirimu, _saeng_.." lanjutnya lalu menatap _namja_ itu.

_Namja_ itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk mantap. Ia menarik nafas karena dia agak gugup dengan para member EXO yang bertalenta itu.

"_Annyeonghaseyo, _Byun Baekhyun _imnida_!" kata _namja_ yang ternyata bernama lengkap Byun Baekhyun itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC OR NOT?

Fic ini saya republish karena fic ini sekitar dua hari yang lalu dihapus oleh pihak ffn. Maka dari itu, saya tak bisa membalas review anonymous reader melalui fic. Karena ketika saya membaca email, ada pelanggaran di fic ini ada scriptnya dan itu tidak diperbolehkan. Mungkin ffn menghapus fic ini karena ada balasan review berupa script. D: Review please buat kelanjutan fic ini dan no flame please~


	2. Chapter 1 -New Member, Byun Baekhyun-

**Titled : New Love**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : SeHyun (Oh Sehun x Byun Baekhyun)**

**Disclaimer : All casts is belong to theirselves, their family and God.**

**Warning : OOC, typo, BL**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sehun's POV**

Pagi ini, seperti biasa aku akan mencari ilmu di sekolah ternama yang bernama SM Senior High School. Aku menguap sedikit, karena tadi malam aku tidur kurang nyenyak. Kuakui, yang membuatku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak adalah pergantian posisi _Main Vocalist _ di EXO yang dulu ditempati oleh Lu Han-_gege_, _namjachingu_ku yang sudah lama meninggal sekarang digantikan oleh orang lain. Yah, orang lain ini bernama...

"_Annyeonghaseyo_, Sehun-ah~"

Aish, panjang umur sekali baru dibicarakan orangnya udah muncul. Aku menoleh kepada seorang _namja _yang pendek beberapa senti dariku dan tersenyum lebar padaku. Namanya Byun Baekhyun, dia _sunbae_ku yang duduk di kelas dua. Jujur, aku kurang suka padanya. Gara-gara dia, Lu Han-_gege_ digantikan olehnya.

"_Nado annyeonghaseyo, _Baekhyun_-hyung_." Balasku sambil tersenyum kecil, meski dari hati tak mau tersenyum padanya.

Kami berdua hanya terdiam, selama perjalanan masuk ke dalam sekolah kami tak membuka obrolan sama sekali. Kulirik sedikit Baekhyun-hyung yang entah kenapa terus menundukkan kepala. Wajahnya juga agak aneh. Tak hanya itu, gerak-geriknya pun ikut aneh juga.

"Hyung, apa kau sakit?" tanyaku dengan nada datar, aku bertanya begini bukan berarti aku kasihan padanya.

"_A-Aniyo_, Sehun-ah" Jawabnya dengan gugup, ia mengalihkan pandangan dariku. "Aku ke kelas duluan, sampai jumpa nanti."

Aku hanya mengangguk, lalu dia mulai meninggalkanku dan berjalan menuju kelasnya. Hh, akhirnya dia pergi juga. Aku dengan langkah santai berjalan menuju kelasku dan mulai mengawali hari di sekolah dengan mengikuti pelajaran yang kubilang cukup membosankan seperti biasanya.

XxX

"Sehunnie, dengarkan aku dulu!" seru Lu Han-gege yang berusaha menahanku untuk tidak pergi, tapi aku mengabaikannya.

"Tak perlu penjelasan, _gege._" Ucapku dengan nada datar.

"Sungguh, aku tidak.."

"Cukup, kau lebih senang bersama Kai daripada aku." potongku dengan nada tajam. "Kau mengatakan ada urusan penting, tapi apa? Kau malah jalan berdua dengannya!" lanjutku dengan meninggikan nada bicaraku lalu meninggalkannya.

"S-Sehunnie.." panggilnya dengan nada lirih, tapi aku mengabaikannya dan meninggalkannya sendirian di taman.

Lalu, sejak saat itu aku menghindari Lu Han-gege, meski hanya kontak mata tetap saja aku berusaha tak menatap matanya yang indah itu. Sejujurnya, aku kasihan padanya. Tapi, rasa kekesalan ini tak dapat ditahan lagi. Aku terlanjur sakit hati.

Saat aku sedang belajar untuk menghadapi ulangan besok, handphoneku berbunyi. Ada panggilan masuk dan yang menelponku adalah Kris-gege. Aneh, tumben sekali dia menelponku. Karena penasaran, maka aku mengangkat teleponnya.

"_Halo, ada apa Kris-gege?"_

"_Sehun-ah, Lu Han..._"

Aku terdiam mendengar perkataan Kris-gege. Secara perlahan, air mata mengalir dari kedua mataku. Pikiranku saat ini menjadi kacau. Aku segera beranjak dari tempat dudukku, lalu segera pergi menuju rumah sakit.

"Hh..hh.."

Aku telah sampai di rumah sakit, kulihat para member EXO yang lain tengah..bersedih? Kulihat ada yang diam saja. Contohnya Chen-hyung dan Xiumin-hyung. Dan kulihat Tao-gege..menangis? Tunggu, kenapa suasana tidak mengenakkan seperti ini?

"Tao-gege, kenapa menangis?" tanyaku dengan nada pelan.

Kulihat, _namja_ yang lebih tinggi daripada aku ini hanya menangis saja. Tidak mengeluarkan suara apa pun, hanya isakan tangis yang kudengar. Perasaanku menjadi tidak enak. Suho-hyung perlahan mendekatiku dan mengelus punggungku sembari menatapku dengan tatapan sedih.

"Suho-hyung, sebenarnya ada apa ini? Lu Han-gege tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanyaku dengan nada gelisah.

Suho-hyung hanya diam saja, tidak menjawab pertanyaanku sama sekali. Karena aku tidak sabar, aku memegang erat kedua pundak _sunbae_ku yang mirip Siwon-_sunbae_ ini dengan kesal.

"Suho-hyung, jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Dia sudah meninggal, Sehun-ah.." ucap Suho-hyung dengan nada pelan.

Aku terdiam mendengar perkataan Suho-hyung. Tidak..tidak mungkin kan Lu Han-gege meninggal? Hei, aku masih belum rela ia pergi! Tuhan, ini hanya bercanda, kan?

"Hahaha..jangan bohong padaku, hyung!" seruku dengan nada berusaha tegar. "Aku tahu, kau mau mengerjaiku karena aku sering usil padamu!'

Suho-hyung tidak membalas perkataanku. Ia hanya menanggapi perkataanku dengan menggeleng pelan. Oke, bagus sekali aktingmu, Suho-hyung. Memang kau pintar berakting, tapi aku yang juga bisa akting ini tak mungkin mudah ditipu olehmu.

"Hyung, aku tak akan tertipu aktingmu." Kataku dengan nada seolah mengajaknya bercanda.

Kris-gege yang dari tadi hanya diam saja menepuk pelan pundakku.

"Sehun-ah, Lu Han memang sudah meninggal..nyawanya tak terselamatkan." Kata Kris-gege dengan nada lirih, tidak seperti biasanya ia selalu berbicara dengan nada tegas.

Perlahan, air mata kembali mengalir dari kedua mataku. Sungguh, aku tak mampu membendung tangisku yang kutahan. Aku berharap ini hanya sebuah mimpi buruk, sayangnya ini kenyataan. Lu Han-gege, orang yang sangat kucintai sudah tidak ada.

"Sehun.."

Sebuah suara pelan memanggilku. Kai, orang yang kucurigai sebagai penghancur hubunganku dengan Lu Han-gege mendekatiku dengan menyodorkanku sebuah kotak berwarna merah. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ini..hadiah ulang tahunmu dari Lu Han-gege." Katanya dengan nada lirih.

Aku tersentak mendengarnya. Segera aku menerima kotak itu dan langsung membukanya dengan hati-hati. Sebuah _headphone_ berwarna _baby blue _yang berpaduan dengan warna putih dan sebuah kartu ucapan.

"Lu Han-gege malam itu mengajakku untuk membelikanmu kado ulang tahun." Kata Kai dengan nada lirih.

"A-Apa?"

"Yah, Lu Han-gege bingung mau memberimu hadiah apa. Jadi, ia mengajakku yang dekat denganmu untuk membeli kado untukmu." Lanjutnya sembari menundukkan kepala.

Jadi, malam itu Lu Han-gege membeli hadiah untuk ulang tahunku bersama dengan Kai? Bukan selingkuh seperti dugaanku selama ini?

"Saksi mata mengatakan, Lu Han-gege sedang mengendarai motor sambil melamun dan tak menyadari sebuah mobil melaju kencang dari arah berlawanan." Ucap Chen-hyung sembari mengelus punggungku. "Sabarlah, Sehun-ah.."

Aku tak mampu mengucapkan sepatah kata apa pun. Aku yang membuat Lu Han-gege meninggal. Pasti ia melamun karena memikirkan pertengkaran kami kemarin. Hanya tangisan yang dapat aku rasakan dan tak lama kemudian aku merasakan kegelapan menyelimutiku.

"Sehun, bangun. Hei..kau ketiduran lagi."

Aku merasakan sepasang tangan mengguncangkan tubuhku. Aku mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali dan mendapati Kai berada di hadapanku. Aish, aku mimpi itu lagi. Memang susah melupakan kejadian yang menyesakkan itu.

"Aish, ketiduran lagi.." kataku dengan nada malas.

"Kau akhir-akhir ini selalu begitu, Sehun." Kata Kai dengan nada bingung. "Sudah saatnya kita latihan, ayo." Ajak Kai lalu beranjak meninggalkan kelas.

"Aku izin tidak ikut latihan hari ini, Kai." Kataku dengan nada agak keras agar dia belum sempat meninggalkan kelas.

"Hm? Kenapa?"

"Hari ini aku mau ke pemakaman." Kataku lalu meraih tasku dan mendahului Kai keluar kelas.

XxX

**Normal POV**

"Kenapa hari ini Sehun-ah tidak ada?" tanya seorang _namja_ manis bernama Baekhyun kepada Suho.

"Oh, kata Kai-ah hari ini dia izin ke pemakaman." Jawab Suho sambil tersenyum kepada Baekhyun.

"Hee? Pemakaman siapa kalau boleh aku tahu?" tanya Baekhyun lagi dengan nada penasaran.

"Lu Han-gege, _namjachingu_nya Sehun-ah."

Baekhyun terdiam mendengar jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut Suho. Raut mukanya berubah mendengar nama _sunbae_nya yang kelas tiga itu. Suho yang sepertinya menyadari perubahan raut wajah Baekhyun menatap _namja_ yang lebih muda darinya itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Apa ada sesuatu, Baekhyun-ah?" tanya Suho dengan nada bingung.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"_Aniyo, _Suho-hyung~" jawab Baekhyun dengan nada meyakinkan sembari tersenyum manis pada Suho.

Terlihat wajah tampan seorang Kim Joon Myun bersemu merah melihat senyuman manis yang terukir di wajah Byun Baekhyun. Kali ini, giliran Baekhyun yang menatap Suho dengan tatapan bingung.

'Manis..' batin Suho yang masih menatap Baekhyun.

"Suho-hyung?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada cemas.

Suho yang baru saja sadar menggeleng pelan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum kepada Baekhyun dan mengelus surai rambut milik _namja_ yang memiliki _high vocal_ itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Ucap Suho. "Ayo kita latihan."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Lalu, mengikuti Suho untuk memulai latihan bersama member EXO yang lain.

'Lu Han-gege..' batin Baekhyun dengan lirih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

**Akhirnya, saya udah update fic ini meski kayaknya chapter 1 kurang panjang. DX Untuk yang membaca fic saya yang Me and My Dongsaeng, Insya Allah besok saya bisa update kalau ada waktu. (_ _)*bows* So, review please? Saya harap di fic ini tidak ada flamenya. Karena saya udah memberi tanda DLDR di fic ini. :)**


	3. Chapter 2 -The Ex-

**Titled : New Love**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : SeHyun (Oh Sehun x Byun Baekhyun)**

**Disclaimer : All casts is belong to theirselves, their family and God.**

**Warning : OOC, typo, BL**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Baekhyun's POV**

Namaku Byun Baekhyun, siswa SM Senior High School yang baru saja kembali dari Amerika beberapa bulan yang lalu. Karena suatu hal, aku mendesak orang tuaku agar membiarkanku pulang ke Korea Selatan. Tak hanya itu, aku juga tidak begitu kerasan di Amerika sana. Dan akhirnya, kembalilah aku ke sekolah ternama yang sudah lama kutinggalkan ini.

"Hyung, apa kau sakit?" sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunanku.

Wajahku terasa panas seketika mendengar suaranya. Tak hanya itu, jantungku jadi berdetak tak karuan. Aku berusaha untuk menenangkan diriku.

"A-Aniyo, Sehun-ah." Jawabku dengan gugup kepada _hoobae_ku yang sedang bersamaku. Aish, kualihkan pandanganku agar dia tak melihat rona merah di wajahku. "Aku ke kelas duluan, sampai jumpa nanti."

Aku melangkah dengan cepat menuju ke kelasku. Nama _hoobae_ yang bersamaku tadi adalah Oh Sehun, _namja_ yang berbakat dalam _dance_ ini adalah orang yang kusukai saat ini. Entah kenapa, aku bisa jadi jatuh cinta pada _Lead Dancer_nya EXO ini. Yah, meski sikapnya padaku bisa dibilang cukup dingin. Lalu, ada sesuatu darinya yang membuatku cukup kaget.

Dia _namjachingu_nya Lu Han-gege.

Inilah fakta darinya yang membuatku agak frustasi. Lu Han-gege adalah _sunbae_ku yang sudah meninggal beberapa bulan yang lalu. Yup, sesuatu yang mendesakku kembali ke Korea Selatan yaitu Lu Han-gege. Aku tak menyangka, orang sebaik dia meninggal dalam keadaan mengkhawatirkan. Kudengar bagian kepalanya mengalami pendarahan yang parah.

"Apa ada sesuatu, Baekhyun-ah?" tanya Suho-hyung, _sunbaeku _dengan nada bingung.

"Aniyo, Suho-hyung~" jawabku dengan nada meyakinkan sembari tersenyum manis padanya.

Melihatku tersenyum, Suho-hyung terdiam. Aku melihatnya dengan pandangan bingung. Kebingunganku bertambah ketika melihat wajahnya memerah. Apa Suho-hyung sakit, ya? Aish, aku jadi cemas kalau dia memang sakit.

"Suho-hyung?" tanyaku dengan nada cemas.

Suho-hyung menggeleng pelan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum kepadaku dan mengelus surai rambut milikku. Mata coklat milikku hanya melebar karena cukup terkejut dengan perlakuannya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Suho-hyung. "Ayo kita latihan."

Aku hanya mengangguk. Lalu, aku mengikuti Suho-hyung untuk memulai latihan bersama member EXO yang lain. Setelah selesai latihan, aku mau ke makamnya Lu Han-gege.

XxX

"Baekki, kau mau langsung pulang?" tanya seorang _namja_ yang cukup tinggi bernama Park Chanyeol. _Rapper _EXO ini adalah sepupuku.

"Aku mau ke pemakaman." Jawabku singkat sembari mengikat tali sepatuku yang hampir terlepas. "_Mianhae_, kau tak keberatan kan pulang sendiri?"

Selama aku berada disini, aku tinggal bersama Chanyeol. Kasihan juga dia sering sendirian di rumahnya karena kedua orang tuanya super sibuk.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa pulang sendiri kok." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar khasnya.

Setelah aku pamit, aku langsung menaiki sepeda motorku dan mencari toko bunga terdekat. Setelah itu, baru aku ke pemakaman Lu Han-gege. Tak lama kemudian, aku melihat ada sebuah toko bunga dan aku berhenti tepat didepannya.

"Uhm, permisi.." sapaku kepada seorang _namja_ yang sepertinya pelayan toko bunga ini. "Apa ada bunga mawar putih disini?"

"Tentu saja ada." Jawab sang pelayan dengan nada ramah dan menoleh ke arahku dan ketika mata kami bertemu, aku dan pelayan toko itu kaget.

"B-Baekhyun?"

"E-eh..Chen?"

Ne, ternyata pelayan toko ini adalah Chen, teman sekelasku sekaligus member EXO juga. Aku cukup geli melihat penampilannya saat ini. Yang membuatku geli adalah ia memakai _apron_ berwarna merah. Aku berusaha menahan tawaku.

"Pfft—"

"Tak ada yang lucu, Baekhyun.." ucap Chen dengan wajah memerah karena malu.

"Ups.._mianhae_, habisnya kau lucu sih." Kataku sambil menyengir. "Hei, mawar putih ada, kan? Aku minta sebuket."

"Ada, kok." Jawab Chen dengan nada gentlenya, lalu mengambil beberapa bunga mawar putih dan membawanya ke kasir.

Aku mengikuti Chen dan menunggu ia menyusun bunga mawar putih yang indah itu. Tak kusangka, ia begitu terampil menyusunnya.

"Hei, apa kau kerja disini?" tanyaku pada Chen yang masih menyusun bunganya.

"Iya..toko bunga ini milik keluargaku." Jawabnya singkat, dengan mata terfokus pada bunga mawar yang disusunnya itu.

Tak lama kemudian, Chen selesai menyusunnya dan menyerahkannya padaku. Lalu, aku memberinya uang untuk membayar sebuket bunga mawar putih tersebut.

"Untuk pacarmu, Baekhyun?" tanya Chen dengan nada iseng.

"_Aniyo_, ini untuk..Lu Han-gege." Jawabku dengan nada lirih.

"Hah? Kau kenal Lu Han-gege?" tanya Chen lagi tapi dengan nada kaget.

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Aku temannya, Chen. Dia alasanku mengapa aku kembali dari Amerika." Ucapku dengan nada pelan. "_Gomawo_ untuk bunganya, Chen. Aku permisi dulu." Ucapku dengan nada sopan.

Chen hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum padaku. Aku pun membalas senyumannya. Lalu, aku mulai menaiki motorku dan dengan agak cepat, aku melaju menuju pemakaman dimana Lu Han-gege dimakamkan.

XxX

Kini, aku sedang memarkir motorku di dekat pemakaman. Seingatku, makam Lu Han-gege dekat dengan sebuah pohon besar. Dengan perlahan, aku berjalan melewati makam-makam itu sambil menenteng sebuket mawar putih. Dari kejauhan, aku melihat seseorang tengah berdiri di depan makam Lu Han-gege.

'E-eh..Sehun-ah?' batinku kaget ketika menyadari orang itu adalah Sehun-ah. 'Dia dari tadi berada disini terus?'

Terlihat dari kedua mataku, Sehun-ah sedang diam termenung di depan makam Lu Han-gege. Kutebak, pasti ia masih merasa sedih. Bagaimana tidak sedih melihat orang yang kita cintai meninggal? Kematian seseorang memang susah ditebak.

'Aduh..Sehun-ah kapan perginya?' gerutuku dalam hati.

Aku tetap diam berdiri di tempatku. Melihat wajah sedih Sehun-ah, aku juga ikut merasa sedih melihatnya. Kudengar dari Tao, Sehun-ah jarang tersenyum sejak Lu Han-gege meninggal. Sebaiknya, aku pergi sebentar lalu kembali lagi.

KREK

Tak sengaja, kakiku menginjak ranting pohon kecil. Aku hanya terdiam saja, berharap Sehun-ah tak mendengarnya. Saat aku akan segera melangkah, terdengar suara Sehun-ah memanggilku.

"Baekhyun-hyung, kenapa kau kemari?" tanya dia dengan nada heran.

Aku berusaha untuk menenangkan diri. Dengan perlahan, aku membalikkanb badan dan tersenyum kepada Sehun-ah. Tetapi, mataku tak berani menatap matanya yang menatap lurus kepadaku. Tuhan, aku benar-benar deg-degan kalau situasinya seperti ini!

"Ngh..aku.."

"Lalu, kau mau membawa bunga itu untuk apa?" tanya Sehun-ah lagi dengan matanya menatap sebuket bunga mawar putih di tanganku.

"Ini untuk..Lu Han-gege.." jawabku dengan nada perlahan.

Terlihat, sepasang mata milik _namja_ yang lebih muda dari aku ini melebar.

"Kau mengenalnya, hyung?"

Aku hanya tertawa pelan dan mengangguk. Lalu, aku memberanikan diri mendekat ke makam Lu Han-gege dan menaruh sebuket bunga mawar putih yang kubeli di dekat batu nisan. Sehun-ah terlihat diam saja melihat tindakanku ini. Lalu, ia berdiri disampingku.

"Lu Han-gege siapamu, hyung?" tanyanya dengan nada penasaran.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaannya. Sudah kuduga, pertanyaan seperti ini akan meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Dia sahabatku, Sehun-ah." jawabku dengan nada meyakinkan. "Aku kembali dari Amerika karena dia.." lanjutku dengan nada lirih.

"Oh, begitu.."

Lalu, kami berdua sama-sama terdiam. Salah satu dari kami hanya termenung menatap batu nisan seseorang yang sangat berarti bagi kami. Perasaan sedih kembali melandaku. Mengingat dimana saat itu aku masih berada di Amerika dan sangat shock mendengar dirimu telah tiada, Lu Han-gege..

"Hyung.."

Aku refleks menoleh ke arah Sehun-ah.

"Ya?"

"Lu Han-gege meninggal karena aku..apakah, aku ini pembawa sial?" tanya Sehun-ah yang terdengar lirih di telingaku.

Aku tercekat. Kaget kalau Sehun-ah mengatakan hal yang menurutku cukup aneh.

"Sehun-ah, dia meninggal karena kecelakaan.." ucapku dengan nada pelan.

"Tapi, penyebab awal ia meninggal karena aku." Potongnya dengan nada kesal.

Aku hanya menghela nafas panjang. Yang aku tahu dari Chanyeol, ia mengatakan Sehun-ah menyalahkan dirinya karena ia membuat Lu Han-gege meninggal. Mungkin karena itu, Sehun-ah menjadi berubah drastis.

"Bukan, kau bukan pembawa sial." Kataku dengan nada tegas.

"Eh?"

Aku melangkahkan kakiku, beranjak meninggalkan pemakaman.

"Kau adalah orang yang berarti bagi Lu Han-gege, bukan pembawa sial. Ingat itu, Sehun-ah." lanjutku lalu mulai meninggalkan _hoobae_ku ini yang terdiam saja melihatku.

Hh..pikiranku menjadi kacau karena ini.

XxX

Hari ini, aku dan para member EXO yang lain akan melakukan kegiatan rutin, yaitu latihan. Karena aku kelelaha berlatih, aku istirahat dulu. Segera aku meraih handphone hitam milikku dan membuka _Gallery_. Setelah itu, aku membuka bagian yang bertuliskan _Photos._ Aku membuka salah satu foto dan tersenyum kecil melihat fotoku bersama Lu Han-gege sekitar dua tahun yang lalu sebelum berangkat ke Amerika.

"Lu Han-gege.." lirihku sambil menatap foto kami berdua.

Aku berusaha menahan tangisku. Lalu, aku membuka foto yang lain. Kali ini, sebuah fotoku bersama Lu Han-gege yang paling sering kulihat jika aku rindu padanya. Tanpa kusadari, air mata perlahan mengalir dari kedua mataku.

"Hyung, kau kenapa?"

Aku tercekat ketika sebuah tepukan pelan mengenai pundakku. Yang menepuk pundakku ternyata Tao-ah, _hoobae_ku yang mahir dalam _wushu_ dan ngerap. Terlihat sebuah kecemasan dari kedua mata hitamnya dan segera ia memberiku tisu.

"Engh..hyung, hapus air matamu." Kata Tao-ah dengan nada cemas, lalu mengambil kursi dan duduk disebelahku. "Hyung, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku menyeka air mataku dengan tisu yang diberikan Tao-ah kepadaku dan tersenyum kecil kepadanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Tao-ah. _Gomawo_ untuk tisunya." Kataku sambil melebarkan senyumku, tak mau Tao-ah cemas kepadaku.

Aku menutup handphoneku dan menaruh di meja yang tak jauh dariku.

"_Cheonma_, hyung..tapi, benar kau baik-baik.."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Tao-ah. Tak perlu kau mencemaskanku~" potongku dengan nada berusaha seceria mungkin.

Tao-ah hanya mengangguk saja mendengar perkataanku. Kalau saja ia orang yang peka terhadap perasaan orang lain, mungkin saja ia bisa menebak apa yang kurasakan sekarang. Sedih. Seorang Byun Baekhyun sedih ditinggalkan oleh orang yang berarti dalam hidupnya.

"Hyung, aku latihan dulu. Kris-gege sudah memanggilku." Kata Tao-ah sambil tersenyum dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Aku tersenyum dan menepuk punggungnya dengan pelan.

"Ne..kau baik-baik dengannya, ya? Kris-gege orang yang baik~" kataku dengan nada menggoda kepada Huangzi Tao, _namjachingu_nya Kris-gege.

Terlihat rona merah di kedua pipi Tao-ah. Aish, lucunya _namja_ didepanku ini. Meski penampilannya terlihat garang dengan mata tajamnya, tapi dia sebenarnya orang yang pemalu dan manja. Mungkin sifatnya ini membuat Kris-gege tertarik. Hh..aku iri dengan mereka berdua. Pasangan yang mesra..

"Ah, aku beli minum dulu." Kataku lalu beranjak dari tempat dudukku.

Aku segera meminta izin kepada Xiumin-hyung lalu pergi keluar dari ruang latihan. Hari ini cukup panas, tak heran aku tak dapat menahan rasa hauskan. Susu rasa _strawberry_..minuman yang kusukai ini akan kubeli~

XxX

**Normal POV**

"Baekhyun-hyung mana? Dia dicari Dio-hyung." Kata seorang _namja _bernama lengkap Oh Sehun.

"Lagi beli minum." Balas Xiumin yang sedang asyik berbicara dengan Chen.

"Oh, ya udah.."

Sehun yang baru saja istirahat dari latihan _dance_nya duduk di sebuah kursi dan menyenderkan punggungnya. Lalu, ia meraih botol berisi air mineral di meja itu dan langsung meminumnya. Saat ia sedang minum, ia melihat sebuah handphone hitam tergeletak manis di meja. Ia melihatnya dengan tatapan bingung.

'Punya siapa ini? Ceroboh sekali ditinggalkan di meja..' batin Sehun lalu meraih handphone itu.

Lalu, secara langsung Sehun membuka handphone tersebut dan matanya seketika melebar melihat pemandangan yang ada dalam layar handphone tersebut. Awalnya, ia mengira dirinya salah melihat. Tapi ketika kedua matanya melihat foto itu lagi, ternyata apa yang dilihatnya dalam layar handphone itu benar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Foto itu adalah seorang Xi Lu Han, _namjachingu_ yang ia cintai tengah mencium pipi salah satu _sunbae_nya yang merupakan member baru EXO, Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

**So, review please? :D Buat yang nunggu fic Me and My Dongsaeng, harap bersabar. (_ _)*bows* **


	4. Chapter 3 -The Truth-

**Titled : New Love**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : HunBaek (Oh Sehun x Byun Baekhyun)**

**Disclaimer : All casts is belong to theirselves, their family and God.**

**Warning : OOC, typo, BL**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baekhyun-_hyung_..."

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah suara _bass_ yang memanggil namanya. Ternyata, yang memanggilnya adalah Sehun, hoobaenya yang sekarang menatapnya dengan wajah datar.

"_Ne, _ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun pada _namja_ yang lebih muda itu sambil tersenyum.

"Bisa aku minta waktumu sebentar saja setelah kita selesai latihan, _hyung_? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." jawab Sehun dengan nada serius.

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat ketika mendengar jawaban Sehun. Tak lama, ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah.."

Setelah mendengar persetujuan Baekhyun, Sehun meninggalkannya dan melanjutkan latihan _dance_nya yang tertunda bersama Kai dan Lay. Baekhyun menatap punggung _namja_ berkulit putih itu dengan tatapan bingung.

'Dia mau ngomong apa, sih? Sepertinya hal yang serius..' batin Baekhyun yang kebingungan.

"_Hyung_, kau tadi kemana saja? Lama sekali." Kata Kyungsoo sembari menepuk pelan pundak Baekhyun.

"A-ah.._mianhae, _Kyungsoo-ah. Aku tadi beli minum terus ke kamar mandi." Jawab Baekhyun sambil menyengir.

Kyungsoo, _namja_ yang memiliki bola mata yang indah itu mengangguk saja mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Lalu, ia menyerahkan selembar kertas yang bertuliskan lirik lagu kepada Baekhyun.

"Ini..?" tanya Baekhyun bingung sembari menerima selembar kertas itu dari Kyungsoo.

"Kita nanti duet menyanyikan lagu itu, _hyung_." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan nada ceria. "Lagu itu memiliki arti yang bagus, coba kau pahami liriknya."

Baekhyun mengangguk mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo dan memahami isi lirik yang ada di selembar kertas itu. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika membacanya.

'What is Love..lagu yang bagus..'

XxX

"Hei, hun. Kau tadi bicara apa dengan Baekhyun-_hyung_?" tanya Kai di sela-sela latihan _dance_nya.

"Hm..bukan apa-apa, Kai. Tidak penting bagimu." Jawab Sehun yang tampak serius dengan latihannya.

_Namja_ berkulit gelap yang bernama lengkap Kim Jongin itu mendengus pelan mendengar jawaban Sehun yang tampak cuek itu. Lay yang melihat itu tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Aku penasaran..pembicaraan kalian tadi serius, sih." Ucap Lay sembari menyeka keringatnya dengan handuk.

"...Biasa saja, kok." Kata Sehun.

'Tidak..tidak biasa. Apakah melihat foto kekasih sendiri mencium pipi orang lain itu hal yang biasa saja?' batin Sehun dengan lirih.

"Yakin? Aku gak percaya, ah." kata Kai singkat sambil memutar matanya dengan malas.

"Apa kau ada masalah dengan Baekhyun-_ah_, Sehun-_ah_? Padahal kalian baru saling mengenal." Kata Lay dengan nada heran.

Sehun menggeleng pelan.

"_Aniyo, gege. _Aku hanya..." Sehun bingung ia mau mengatakan apa pada Kai dan Lay, ia tampak berpikir sebentar.

"Hanya?" tanya Kai dan Lay hampir bersamaan.

"Hanya bertanya, apa dia ada waktu untuk mengajariku pelajaran matematika." Dusta Sehun dengan nada yang ia buat sedatar mungkin agar Kai dan Lay percaya dengan perkataannya.

'Kudengar dari Kris-_gege, _Baekhyun-_hyung_ jago matematika, sih..' batin Sehun.

"Oh, begitu. Hahaha, kukira ada hal serius." Kata Lay sembari tersenyum geli mendengarnya.

"Namanya juga Oh Sehun, hal yang biasa saja dibuat dia jadi hal serius." Komen Kai dengan muka sweatdrop.

'Benarkah karena itu, Sehun? Aku curiga..' batin Kai yang menatap Sehun yang sekarang tengah meminum air mineralnya.

XxX

"Jadi..kau mau bicara apa, Sehun-_ah_?" tanya Baekhyun kepada Sehun, sekarang mereka berdua tengah duduk di bangku sekolah. Baru saja mereka berdua menuntaskan latihan rutinnya.

"Uhm.._hyung..mianhae.._" ucap Sehun dengan nada pelan, matanya fokus dengan pemandangan yang ada didepannya.

Baekhyun yang mendengar perkataan Sehun mengernyitkan alisnya, heran dengan _namja_ yang duduk disebelahnya ini.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf? Kau tak ada salah padaku.." ucap Baekhyun dengan nada bingung.

"Er..aku tak sengaja membuka handphone milikmu ketika kau tadi keluar membeli minuman." Lanjut Sehun yang mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Baekhyun.

Kedua mata Baekhyun melebar mendengar perkataan Sehun. Ia kaget karena ia takut Sehun marah kepadanya karena foto dirinya dengan Lu Han. Seingatnya, ia belum meng_close_ foto tersebut ketika ia membeli minum tadi.

"O-Oh.."

"Dan bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu kepadamu, _hyung_?" tanya Sehun dengan nada serius.

Baekhyun menanggapi hanya dengan mengangguk.

"_Hyung_, apa benar kau dan Lu Han-gege bersahabat baik?" tanya Sehun dengan menekankan kata bersahabat baik kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terdiam mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Sehun. Sehun yang melihat _sunbae_nya itu menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan dalam.

"_Hyung,_ jawab pertanyaanku. Jangan diam saja." kata Sehun dengan nada agak tak sabar menunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun.

"_Mianhae, _Sehun-ah.._jeongmal mianhae.._" balas Baekhyun dengan nada yang sangat pelan di telinga Sehun.

Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan heran.

"_Waeyo, hyung?"_ tanya Sehun dengan nada kebingungan.

"Aku dan Lu Han-gege..sebenarnya."

Mendengar kelanjutan perkataan Baekhyun di detik berikutnya, membuat Sehun terkejut mendengarnya.

"_M-mwo?"_

XxX

Esoknya, pagi hari..

"Baekhyun-_hyung_, pagi!" sapa Kai ceria sambil menepuk pundak sang _sunbae _yang tampak tidak bersemangat, tengah duduk termenung di tangga menuju perpustakaan.

"_Ne, _pagi juga..Kai-_ah.._" balas Baekhyun sembari menunjukkan senyum khasnya tetapi dengan nada lirih.

"Kau sedih banget, _hyung. _Pasti ada masalah." Ucap Kai yang langsung duduk disebelah _namja_ yang memiliki suara yang indah itu.

Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas pelan. Matanya terus menatap kebawah, sibuk sendiri dengan jalan pikirannya.

"_Gwenchana, _Kai-_ah.._.aku hanya merasa tak enak badan saja." Jawab Baekhyun dengan nada pelan.

Kai yang tidak puas dengan jawaban dari Baekhyun lalu menepuk keras punggung _sunbaenya_ yang memiliki jari lentik layaknya _yeoja_ tersebut. Baekhyun kaget, ia meringis kesakitan karena tepukan Kai pada punggungnya keras sekali. Chanyeol memang sering menepuk punggungnya, tetapi tidak sekeras tepukan Kai.

"Aduh, sakit tau!" seru Baekhyun dengan nada agak kesal, sedangkan sang pelaku tersenyum geli melihatnya.

"_Mianhae, hyung. _Cuma ngetes doang kok. Sehat gitu bilangnya gak enak badan." Ucap Kai sambil nyengir tak bersalah.

Baekhyun mem_pout_kan bibirnya, menandakan kesal dengan tindakan Kai barusan pada punggungnya.

"Ada masalah sama Sehun, ya?" tanya Kai pada Baekhyun dengan nada serius.

"E-eh? Darimana kau.."

"Aku kemarin gak sengaja lihat Sehun bicara serius gitu sama _hyung_ pas tengah latihan kemarin." Potong Kai. "Dan..aku curiga, itu saja." Lanjutnya sembari memutar matanya dengan malas.

"Oh, begitu.." ucap Baekhyun.

"Cerita saja ke aku, _hyung_. Siapa tau aku bisa membantumu. Pas Sehun kutanya tadi kenapa tak menyapamu di depan gerbang sekolah, dia diam saja."

Baekhyun menghela nafas lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia tak menyangka Kai yang suka mengantuk itu lumayan peka dengan keadaan sekitar. Apa karena dia berteman dengan Sehun sejak kecil? Mungkin saja.

"_Ne.._berjanjilah jangan beritau hal ini kepada orang lain." Kata Baekhyun menatap Kai dengan tatapan serius.

Kai mengangguk.

"Oke, _hyung._ Jadi, apa masalahnya?" tanya Kai sambil membetulkan posisi duduknya agar nyaman mendengar masalah Sehun dengan Baekhyun.

"Kemarin sore, ia ingin membicarakan hal yang penting denganku." Jawab Baekhyun dengan nada pelan.

"Oh..masalah ia ingin diajarin matematika sama kamu, _hyung_? Dia bilang gitu kemarin." Kata Kai dengan nada bingung.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Aniyo_..bukan itu. Dia jadi diam padaku sekarang karena aku mengaku padanya kalau aku.." Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya.

"Kalau aku?" tanya Kai dengan nada sangat penasaran.

"Aku adalah.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mantan _namjachingu_nya Lu Han-_gege_..."

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Mianhae, readers. Saya tak mengupdate story gaje ini denga jangka waktu yang lama. DX Saya kena writer block, jeongmal mianhae. :_; *bows* Akhirnya, saya update dengan chap gak awesome banget, mana ini masih termasuk pendek.*mojok* Sebelum story ini dihapus, ada readers yang ngereview bilang pengen ada KaiBaek moment. Apa di chap ini cukup? Saya juga suka pair itu. XDa *plak* Yah, yang merasa kurang akan saya tambah di chap mendatang (juga SuBaek)..review please? ;D**

**P.S : Untuk kelanjutan fic Me and My Dongsaeng, saya akan update juga secepatnya. _ **


	5. Chapter 4 -HanBaek (Flashback)-

**Titled : New Love**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : HanBaek (Xi Lu Han x Byun Baekhyun) for this chapter**

**Disclaimer : All casts is belong to theirselves, their family and God.**

**Warning : Crack pair, OOC, typo, BL, Seme!Luhan**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Annyeonghaseyo_, Xi Lu Han _imnida_."

Baekhyun terdiam melihat _namja_ berkebangsaan China yang berdiri di hadapan dirinya dan teman-teman klub sepak bolanya. _Namja _yang bernama Xi Luhan adalah _sunbae_nya yang baru saja pindah dari Beijing. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam, badannya cukup tinggi sebagai pemain sepak bola dan..wajahnya tak hanya cantik, tapi ia sekaligus tampan. Matanya yang tampak seperti rusa itu menambah pesonanya. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

'_Aigoo_..kenapa aku bisa aneh seperti ini?' batin Baekhyun dengan muka sedikit bersemu merah.

"Baiklah, karena Lu Han-_ah_ masih baru jadi mohon dibantu." ucap pelatih dengan nada tegas membuat para anak asuhnya menanggapi ucapannya dengan menganggukkan kepala. "Kita mulai latihannya..Baekhyun-_ah_, bagaimana dengan cederamu?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya. Lalu ia tersenyum tipis sembari memegang salah satu kakinya yang cedera kemarin akibat terjatuh saat latihan.

"Kata dokter saya harus istirahat sekitar seminggu. Sepertinya cedera saya tidak terlalu ringan." Jawab Baekhyun dengan nada lirih, pelatihnya hanya menghela nafas dengan pelan.

"Lain kali hati-hati dan kau jangan ikut latihan dulu." Balas pelatih sembari menerima daftar hadir anak asuhnya dari manager team sepak bolanya. "Baiklah, mari kita mulai pemanasan dulu!"

Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu ia berjalan perlahan menuju bangku yang tersedia di luar lapangan. Saat ia duduk, ia meringis perlahan karena rasa sakit pada kakinya masih terasa. Lalu, ia menatap kepada teman-temannya yang sedang melakukan pemanasan bersama pelatih. Ia merasa bersalah membuat pelatih kecewa karena dirinya cedera. Padahal kurang seminggu lagi mereka menghadapi pertandingan antar wilayah.

"Hh..hanya melihat saja akan membosankan." Gumam Baekhyun dengan malas sambil merebahkan diri. "Main game juga malas.."

Manik coklat milik Baekhyun beralih menatap sesosok Xi Lu Han sedang berlatih dengan anggota klub sepak bola yang lain. Ternyata _sunbae_ dari China itu cepat akrab dengan yang lain. Terlihat mereka tertawa bersama-sama. Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. Tak biasanya ada anak pindahan yang cepat berinteraksi dengan yang lain.

'Sepertinya dia orang yang baik..' batin Baekhyun menatap Lu Han dengan intens.

Sedetik kemudian, sepasang mata milik Baekhyun bertemu dengan sepasang mata milik Luhan. Baekhyun yang menyadari hal itu dengan cepat menundukkan kepalanya. Ia bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas sekarang, jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat.

'A-aah..apa dia menyadari kalau aku tadi menatapnya?'

Agar ia tidak bosan, Baekhyun segera meraih tas –yang tentunya dengan susah payah—untuk meraih MP3 Playernya, mendengarkan lagu yang ia suka mungkin akan membuatnya lebih baik.

XxX

PRIIIT!

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian boleh istirahat!" seru pelatih kepada para anak asuhnya setelah ia meniup tanda peluit istirahat yang disambut dengan antusias.

Para anggota klub sepak bola menuju ke arah tasnya masing-masing, mengambil minuman untuk menyegarkan tenggorokan mereka. Mereka begitu lelah dengan latihan yang diberikan pelatih. Lu Han—salah satu dari anggota klub yang beristirahat—mengambil dua botol air mineral dari tas ransel putihnya, diliriknya Baekhyun yang masih setia mendengarkan lagu. Sepertinya _namja_ berkulit putih itu tidak tahu sekarang waktunya istirahat. Ia mendengarkan lagu sambil menunduk, dengan bibir tipisnya terlihat ia bernyanyi kecil mengikuti lagu yang didengarkan.

'Dia tidak tahu sekarang waktu istirahat? _Namja_ yang aneh..' batin Lu Han sambil terkekeh, lalu ia berjalan ke arah Baekhyun dan menyodorkan salah satu botol air mineral yang dibawa tepat di depan muka Baekhyun. Mata Baekhyun melebar ketika ada botol air mineral dihadapannya.

"E-eh?"

"Untukmu..kau tampaknya belum minum.." ucap Lu Han sambil tersenyum manis dan mengambil duduk disamping Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum malu, ia tak menyangka Lu Han memperhatikan dia tak minum air dari awal latihan dimulai. Dilepasnya _headset_ yang bertengger dengan manis di kedua telinganya dan diraihnya botol air mineral itu dari tangan Lu Han.

"_Gomawo_, Lu Han-_gege_~" ucap Baekhyun sembari tersenyum manis kepada Lu Han yang sedang meneguk air mineralnya.

Lu Han yang terperengah melihat senyuman manis dari seorang Byun Baekhyun seketika menyemburkan air mineralnya—yang untungnya tak mengenai _hoobae_nya—membuat Baekhyun menatapnya dengan bingung. Ditatapnya dengan cemas _sunbae_nya yang entah kenapa mukanya memerah sekarang.

"Ah, Lu Han-_gege_ kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada cemas melihat Lu Han.

"_Aniyo.._aku tidak sakit, hanya agak tersedak." Jawab Lu Han seraya tersenyum gugup.

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, ia bingung dengan Lu Han. Bukankah _namja _kebangsaan China itu menyemburkan minumnya, bukan tersedak?

"Lu Han-_gege_, kau tadi menyemburkan air mineralmu. Tidak tersedak.." ucap Baekhyun dengan nada bingung.

Lu Han menanggapinya dengan tawa yang dibuat-buat. Dia merasa malu dengan sikapnya barusan.

"Ahahaha..benar juga." Kata Lu Han sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Oh ya, aku belum tahu namamu. Siapa namamu, hm?"

"Byun Baekhyun. Panggil aku Baekhyun saja." Balas Baekhyun lalu meneguk air mineralnya.

"Baiklah..salam kenal, Hyunnie~"

Baekhyun agak tersentak mendengarnya. Tunggu dulu..Hyunnie? Baru kali ini ada yang memanggilnya seperti itu.

"H-Hyunnie?" gumam Baekhyun dengan nada bingung.

"Karena kau..uhm..manis, makanya aku memanggilmu seperti itu." Ucap Lu Han gugup sembari mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lapangan untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah karena malu. "_Mianhae_, kau tampaknya tidak menyukainya.."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan kedua bola matanya yang indah itu. Dia menyukai panggilan dari Lu Han untuknya, ia tertawa kecil.

"_Aniyo_.."

Lu Han menoleh ke arah Baekhyun, matanya yang mirip dengan rusa itu menangkap _namja_ berambut coklat tua itu tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"Aku sangat menyukainya, _gege_..." ucap Baekhyun dengan _eyesmile_nya yang menawan.

Lagi-lagi, seorang Xi Lu Han dibuat terperengah oleh pesona Byun Baekhyun.

"Apa kau malaikat, Hyunnie.." gumam Lu Han tidak sadar meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Hm?"

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa kok." Ucap Lu Han sembari tertawa kecil. Dielusnya dengan pelan surai rambut coklat tua layaknya kayu milik _namja_ yang lebih muda. "Aku senang jika kau menyukainya. Hyunnie-_ah.._" lanjut Lu Han yang kali ini dengan senyuman manis.

Kali ini Baekhyun yang terperengah melihat pesona dari seorang Xi Lu Han. Dan di saat itu juga, dua _namja_ yang berbeda ini merasakan sesuatu yang dinamakan..jatuh cinta.

XxX

"Gara-gara ketiduran, terpaksa aku mengembalikan buku-buku itu.." eluh Baekhyun yang baru saja mengembalikan buku pada petugas perpustakaan.

Dengan langkah agak cepat, ia meninggalkan perpustaakan tersebut. Ia tak mau meninggalkan pelajaran favoritnya setelah ini, Matematika. Tak heran Byun Baekhyun adalah salah satu murid terpintar di sekolahnya, sekaligus membawa nama baik sekolah tingkat pertamanya itu di suatu Olimpiade Matematika antar wilayah. Saat ia melewati koridor, tak sengaja matanya menangkap seseorang yang dikenalnya sedang bersandar di pohon.

'Kenapa bisa ada disana? Bukankah sekarang waktunya pelajaran..'

Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali ke kelasnya, lalu menghampiri _namja_ berambut hitam yang dikenalnya sedang bersantai merebahkan punggungnya di pohon. Baekhyun menepuk pelan salah satu pundak _namja_ itu. Yang ditepuk kaget merasakan sentuhan pelan , lalu menatapi Baekhyun yang menyengir padanya.

"Hyunnie-_ah_..kau tidak pelajaran?" tanya Lu Han yang kaget dengan kedatangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun _sweatdrop_ mendengar pertanyaan Lu Han tersebut. Pertanyaan yang berkesan aneh, karena sang penanya juga seharusnya ada di kelas untuk menerima pelajaran. Bukannya bersantai dengan merebahkan punggung di pohon yang cukup besar di sekolah tersebut. Lalu, ia duduk disamping Lu Han.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa Lu Han-_gege_ tidak pelajaran?" tanya balik Baekhyun sembari terkekeh.

"Aku..membolos." jawab Lu Han dengan singkat.

"_Mwo_..membolos? _Waeyo_?" tanya Baekhyun lagi dengan nada heran. Seorang Xi Lu Han membolos? Aneh sekali.

Lu Han mengangguk.

"_Ne_, aku malas menghadapi pelajaran. Jadi dari awal pelajaran aku membolos." Ucap Luhan sambil menyengir tanpa dosa.

Baekhyun—yang merupakan anak disiplin—segera menjitak kecil kepala Lu Han yang tampak tak berdosa tapi melakukan kegiatan membolos yang merupakan kegiatan dosa(?). Lu Han yang dijitak meringis pelan merasakan jitakan dari Baekhyun itu.

"A-aw, kenapa kau menjitakku?!" seru Lu Han sambil mem_pout_kan bibirnya, menatap kesal sang _hoobae_nya.

"_Mianhae_, tapi _gege_ kan melanggar peraturan sekolah! Jadi, ayo masuk kelas sekarang!" seru Baekhyun sambil menarik salah satu lengan milik Lu Han.

"_Aniyo_, aku tidak mau!"

"Ayolah!"

"Aku bilang tidak, Hyunnie!"

"Hei.."

Karena tenaga Lu Han yang lebih kuat dari Baekhyun, tak sengaja Baekhyun jatuh menimpa Lu Han. Sekarang posisi Baekhyun dalam keadaan bersandar di dada bidang milik Lu Han, sedangkan Luhan refleks memeluk Baekhyun yang terjatuh ditubuhnya. Dua _namja_ berbeda kebangsaan itu sama-sama mengeluh kesakitan.

"Ukh..gara-gara Lu Han-_gege_, aku jatuh kan.." eluh Baekhyun yang tak sadar akan posisi jatuhnya sekarang.

"..."

"Yaa, tidak baik membolos itu. Ayo kembali ke kelas, _ge_.."

Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti ketika pemandangan pertama kali yang ia lihat setelah jatuh ada wajah Lu Han yang begitu dekat dengannya. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya, yang bagi Lu Han sangat mengemaskan layaknya bayi. Sedangkan yang mengemaskan layaknya bayi masih terpaku dengan keadaan jatuhnya, ditambah jarak wajahnya dengan Lu Han begitu dekat.

"Ehem.."

Baekhyun dan Lu Han tersentak, mereka saling melepaskan diri mendengar sebuah deheman yang keluar dari seorang _namja_ berambut hitam lurus dengan tinggi menjulang layaknya tiang listrik berjalan(?)

"Baekkie, aku tak sangka kau meninggalkan kelas untuk berpacaran." Ucap _namja_ itu dengan muka _sweatdrop._

"A-aku tidak berpacaran, Chanyeol-_ah_! Bahkan punya saja tidak.." balas Baekhyun sembari mem_pout_kan bibir tipisnya.

"Ahahaha, begitu ya.." kata _namja_ yang ternyata bernama Chanyeol itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

Lu Han terdiam saja melihat dua _namja_ yang ada dihadapannya sambil tersenyum kecil melihat keakraban Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Terbesit agak cemburu melihatnya, tapi mengingat Baekhyun baru saja tidak mempunyai pacar membuat dirinya bernafas lega.

"Lu Han-_gege_, dia Chanyeol. Sahabat sekaligus sepupuku." Kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum pada Lu Han.

"Park Chanyeol _imnida._ Jadi ini yang namanya Lu Han-_gege_ ya?" kata Chanyeol sambil menampilkan deretan giginya yang putih dan rapi, Lu Han mengangguk.

"_Ne, _Xi Lu Han _imnida_" balas Lu Han sambil tersenyum ramah pada Chanyeol.

"Kau terkenal sekali, Lu Han-_gege_. Apa kau sadar saat latihan sepak bola banyak _yeoja_ memperhatikanmu dari luar lapangan?" tanya Chanyeol sembari menyengir, sedangkan Baekhyun yang mendengarnya terhenyak. Sepertinya makhluk yang satu ini tak sadar ada banyak sekali _yeoja_ diluar lapangan.

"Aku menyadarinya..tapi aku tak tahu mereka memperhatikanku." Jawab Lu Han dengan nada polos.

'Jadi..ceritanya aku punya banyak saingan nih?' batin Baekhyun mem_pout_kan bibir tipisnya lagi karena cemburu.

"Hahaha, Lu Han-_gege_ sudah banyak penggemarnya lho. Aku merasa tersingkirkan nih sebagai makhluk populer di sekolah." Canda Chanyeol membuat Lu Han tertawa mendengarnya.

Baekhyun meremas kedua tangannya dengan kuat. Lalu dengan agak kesal, ia menarik Chanyeol untuk kembali ke kelas.

"_Aigoo_, kenapa menarikku?" eluh Chanyeol yang masih asyik berbincang dengan Lu Han.

"Kita kembali ke kelas, biarkan saja Lu Han-_gege_ disini menikmati masa bolosnya." Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada agak ketus.

"Pelajaran memang membosankan, Hyunnie-_ah_.." ucap Lu Han sembari memutar matanya dengan malas.

"Kembalilah duluan, Baekkie. Aku masih mau bicara dengan Lu Han-_gege_~" rengek Chanyeol layaknya anak kecil.

"Oke, tapi jangan sampai kau membolos." Ucap Baekhyun sambil men_deathglare_ sepupunya itu. "Kalau begitu, _annyeong _Lu Han-_gege._" Lanjutnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada Lu Han lalu yang disambut dengan dengusan kesal _namja_ yang berstatus _sunbae_ itu dengan menatap kepergian _hoobae_nya yang manis itu.

"Hahaha, Baekkie itu tidak suka orang yang membolos." Ucap Chanyeol sembari terkekeh.

"Eh?"

"Dia itu disiplin, _ge_. Tak heran ia tadi menarikmu ke dalam kelas." Lanjut Chanyeol sambil melipat tangan. "Jadi jangan heran ia tiba-tiba ketus seperti itu."

Lu Han terdiam mendengarnya.

'Jadi Hyunnie-_ah_ tidak suka aku?' batin Lu Han yang auranya berwarna hitam galau(?), takut Baekhyun akan membencinya.

"Dia seperti itu karena dia memang orang yang perhatian. Hahaha..jadi jangan kesal padanya, _ne_? Kalau melihatnya seperti itu..ia sepertinya suka padamu." Ucap Chanyeol dengan polos.

"Hah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, lalu dirangkul bahu _namja_ yang lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya itu.

"Jangan buat dia kecewa, _ge_. Dia orang yang pintar menyembunyikan perasaan, jadinya ya kayak gitu deh." Lanjut Chanyeol menepuk pelan bahu Lu Han.

Lu Han tersenyum kecil, lalu mengangguk.

'Baiklah..aku tak akan mengecewakannya.' Batin Lu Han.

XxX

"Hyunnie-_ah~_"

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Lu Han—karena hanya dia yang memanggilnya Hyunnie—dengan tatapan apa-kau-membolos-lagi-sunbae? Karena sekarang masih jam pelajaran, Baekhyun pun keluar kelas karena sedang mengambil buku absen yang tertinggal di ruang guru.

"_Ne..waeyo, ge_?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada malas.

"Aku tidak membolos kok mulai hari ini, hehehe. Aku sedang diluar kelas karena baru saja dari toilet." Jawab Lu Han dengan nad bangga kepada _hoobae_nya, diacaknya rambut Baekhyun yang halus itu.

"_Jinjja_?" tanya Baekhyun dengan senang, Lu Han menanggapinya dengan mangangguk mantap didampingi senyum manisnya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Hahaha~" ucap Baekhyun sambil tertawa riang, menampilkan deretan giginya yang putih dan rapi.

'Sungguh, dirimu yang seperti ini tampak seperti malaikat..' batin Lu Han sembari tersenyum.

"_Gege_, kenapa kau senyum sendiri? Aneh.." kata Baekhyun yang bingung melihat Lu Han senyum sendiri.

"Aku tidak aneh, apa aku salah jika aku tersenyum?" tanya Lu Han sambil mengernyitkan alisnya.

Baekhyun terkekeh, lalu menggeleng.

'Senyummu indah, _ge_..' batin Baekhyun dengan muka sedikit merona.

"Wajahmu merah..apa kau sakit?" kali ini Lu Han bertanya lagi dengan nada cemas melihat perubahan muka Baekhyun.

"E-eh..?"

Lu Han menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Baekhyun, memeriksa suhu tubuh Baekhyun—yang ia kira demam—dengan tangan menahan kepala bagian belakang Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang diperlakukan seperti itu mukanya semakin memerah, lagi-lagi jarak mereka dekat..tetapi yang ini sangat dekat.

"A-aah.."

"Hyunnie-_ah_, mukamu semakin memerah? Kubawa ke UKS, _ne_?" tanya Lu Han yang makin cemas.

"..."

"Hyunnie-_ah_?"

1

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

3

.

.

.

"_ANIYO!_' teriak Baekhyun keras lalu dengan refleks mendorong Lu Han sampai terjatuh, mendarat dengan sempurna di lantai putih sekolah.

"A-aw.." ringis Lu Han.

"_M-Mianhae, ge._ Aku kaget, jadinya..er.." kata Baekhyun gelagapan, bingung ingin mengatakan apa sembari membantu Lu Han berdiri.

"_Gwenchana, _Hyunnie-_ah." _balas Lu Han sambil tersenyum. 'Ahahaha, menggodanya barusan membuat wajahnya semakin manis~' batin Lu Han menyeringai dalam hati(?)

"_Annyeonghaseyo_, Baekhyun-_ah, _Lu Han-_ah_." ucap seorang _yeoja_ berambut pirang _almond_ dengan suara lembut dan senyuman manis.

Baekhyun yang melihat _yeoja_ itu terperangah. Sedangkan Lu Han hanya bingung melihat reaksi _hoobae_nya itu. _Yeoja_ yang menyapa mereka adalah Kim Taeyeon, salah satu siswi populer di sekolah. Tapi kenapa reaksinya Baekhyun sampai seperti itu? Pertanyaan itu terngiang di dalam otak Lu Han.

"_A-Annyeonghaseyo_, Taeyeon-_noona_.." balas Baekhyun dengan senyum manis, sedangkan _namja_ lainnya tak membalas sama sekali tetapi memandang _hoobae_ itu dengan pandangan tidak suka.

Taeyeon membalas senyuman manis Baekhyun, lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Lu Han. Baekhyun menatapi Taeyeon yang semakin menjauhinya dengan senyum sumringah.

"Baekhyun-_ah_, kau kenapa?" tanya Lu Han dengan nada ia buat setenang mungkin.

"Aku senang bertemu Taeyeon-_noona_. Dia baik, pintar, dan tentu saja ia pandai menyanyi dengan suaranya yang lembut itu~" jawab Baekhyun dengan nada ceria.

"Oh?"

"Hahaha, ia semakin cantik dengan rambut pirangnya itu. Aku akhir-akhir ini memang menyukai seseorang dengan rambut warna seperti itu." Lanjut Baekhyun dengan nada polos.

"Eh.."

Baekhyun tak menyadari Lu Han yang bengong saja mendengar ucapan yang meluncur dari bibir tipisnya.

"Dan lebih bagus lagi, orang itu mempunyai suara yang bagus~"

"..."

Baekhyun lalu memeriksa buku yang dipegangnya, lalu menepuk pelan pundak Lu Han yang masih saja bengong dengan ucapan Baekhyun yang terngiang di dalam otaknya.

"Aku duluan, _ge._ Cepatlah masuk kelas, _ne. Annyeong_~" kata Baekhyun dengan _eyesmile_ andalannya lalu meninggalkan Lu Han.

'Oh, gitu? Jadi Hyunnie-_ah _suka yang seperti itu?' batin Lu Han sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kuat. 'Kita akan bersaing, Kim Taeyeon-_noona_!'

Baiklah, singkat cerita apa yang akan dilakukan seorang Xi Lu Han keesokan harinya...

XxX

"Hyunnie-_ah_, pagi~"

Baekhyun menoleh, tanpa ditebak lagi itu pasti Lu Han. Saat ia menoleh, ia tak mendapati Lu Han. Yang ada malah seorang _namja_ yang berambut pirang _almond_, serupa dengan warna rambut milik Kim Taeyeon itu. Uhm, apakah _noona_ favorit Baekhyun itu punya saudara kembar laki-laki?

"_M-Mianhae_..kau siapa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada bingung.

Lu Han yang merubah tampilannya itu _sweatdrop_ dengan Baekhyun yang sama sekali tak mengenalnya hanya karena warna rambutnya berubah.

"Ini aku, Hyunnie..Lu Han." Jawab Lu Han sambil tersenyum manis.

Mata Baekhyun melebar, tercengang melihat bahwa yang ada dihadapannya ini adalah Xi Lu Han yang sering ia temui di sekolah maupun kegiatan klub sepak bola.

"Wah..kau berubah, _ge!_ _Waeyo?_" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada bingung melihat perubahan Lu Han.

"Hahaha, aku bosan dengan rambut hitam. Jadi berubah ke pirang tidak masalah kan?" kata Lu Han dengan nada bangga dan tentunya dusta, dia kan ganti warna rambut karena untuk menarik hati seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Begitu, kau tampan sekali dengan rambutmu itu." Ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum tulus.

Lu Han membalas senyuman Baekhyun dengan senyum tulus juga. Dielusnya pipi putih milik _hoobae_ manisnya itu. Baekhyun agak kaget, ia begitu kenapa Lu Han tiba-tiba mengelus pipinya. Dapat dirasakan tangan hangat Lu Han mengelus pipinya dengan lembut. Rona merah sudah tergambar jelas di kedua pipi Baekhyun.

"_G-Gege_..?"

"Aku ada alasan lain kenapa aku merubah penampilanku seperti ini, Hyunnie-_ah_." ucap Lu Han dengan mata menatap mata coklat tua milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam saja, jantungnya berdetak cepat menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Lu Han.

"Bolehkan aku mengatakan sesuatu padamu? Aku harap kau tidak marah, Hyunnie-_ah_.."

Baekhyun kali ini mengangguk, tetapi ia diam saja. Sungguh ia bingung Lu Han akan mengatakan hal apa.

"..._Saranghae_, apa kau mau menjadi _namjachingu_ku?" ucap Lu Han dengan nada lembut, lalu ia menundukkan kepalanya. Tak berani menatap mata sang lawan bicara yang sekarang ternganga dengan pernyataan cintanya.

"...Hiks.."

Lu Han menoleh ketika mendengar isakan tangis. Mata layaknya seperti rusa itu melebar melihat Baekhyun dengan keadaan kedua bola mata coklat indahnya mengeluarkan air mata. Dengan panik, Lu Han mengusap air mata _hoobae_nya dengan ibu jarinya

"_M_-_Mianhae, _Hyunnie-_ah_! Aku hanya jujur saja..aku juga tak terlalu berharap kok! Ayolah, jangan menangis.." kata Lu Han panik yang melihat Baekhyun semakin menangis.

"A-aku..hiks..mau, kok.." ucap Baekhyun dengan lirih, sambil tersenyum ia memegang tangan Lu Han yang mengusap air matanya.

"Eh?"

Lu Han merasakan bibirnya merasakan sesuatu yang basah. Ternyata sesuatu yang basah itu adalah bibir tipis Baekhyun yang mencium bibirnya sekilas. Meski sekilas, tapi rasanya sangat manis.

"Nado saranghae, Lu Han-_gege_." Kata Baekhyun tersenyum manis dengan _eyesmile_nya. Juga wajah yang memerah sempurna.

Lu Han tersenyum bahagia mendengar balasan Baekhyun, ditariknya pelan Baekhyun kedalam dekapannya. Dielusnya surai rambut halus Baekhyun.

"_Gomawo_.." bisik Lu Han dengan lembut di telinga Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Ehem, akhirnya bersatu juga!" seru seseorang dengan nada riang,

Lu Han dan Baekhyun yang mendengarnya saling melepaskan diri, dan tampak Chanyeol yang tersenyum lebar juga beberapa murid sekolah sekaligus anggota klub sepak bola tersenyum jahil pada Baekhyun dan Lu Han, yang sekarang mukanya memerah karena malu.

"Eh?"

"Akhirnya mereka jadian. Setelah ini perut kita akan terisi dengan makanan enak!" seru Chanyeol semangat yang diikuti sorakan senang oleh murid lainnya.

"_M-Mwo_..aku tidak akan mentraktir kalian!" seru Baekhyun kesal sembari mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Sedangkan Lu Han hanya terkekeh geli melihatnya.

"Kau harus traktir kami, kami kan temanmu!" seru beberapa murid yang merupakan anggota klub sepak bola.

"U-Ukh.._gege_, kau jangan bertingkah yang aneh lagi didepan mereka!" seru Baekhyun kepada Lu Han yang tersenyum geli melihatnya.

"Hm? Kau juga, kenapa kau malah menciumku padahal kita masih di sekolah?" tanya Lu Han dengan nada iseng sembari merangkul _hoobae_nya yang sekarang berstatus menjadi _namjachingu_nya.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah.

"A-Aku refleks, _ge_! Tapi kau yang mulai duluan, jadi jangan seperti itu lagi!" seru Baekhyun dengan nada malu.

Chanyeol beserta teman-temannya tertawa riang melihat Baekhyun yang kesal. Lu Han menyeringai, lalu ditekannya tengkuk milik Baekhyun dan mempersempit jarak antara mereka berdua.

"Kalau aku mengingatnya, _chagiya_~"

Detik berikutnya, Chanyeol dan murid sekolah lainnya terperangah serta berteriak heboh ketika mata mereka menangkap pemandangan seorang Xi Lu Han mencium bibir Byun Baekhyun dihadapan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

**Oke, jeongmal mianhae saya baru update sekarang. *bows* Mana belum update fic Me and My Dongsaeng sama Tea Shop. Ditambah mau ada ff baru HunBaek oneshoot.*plak* Saya baru update karena sibuk dengan kegiatan Paskibra + tugas yang gak berhenti mengalir. ==" Untuk chapter ini saya buat flashback dimana Lu Han dan Baekhyun jadian. Lu Han jadi seme, meski dia cantik, sebenarnya lebih manly dari Baekhyun lho. **** Jadi jangan bash chapter ini, baca kan peringatan DLDR di fic ini? Saya harap readers mematuhinya. So, review please? Yang suka HunBaek, silahkan tunggu fic oneshoot baru judulnya Jealousy. :D *update fic lain woi***

**Review :**

Jung Jisun – Thanks for review, ini udah panjang tapi HanBaek. Saya lagi proses buat fic HunBaek oneshoot judulnya Jealousy. ^^

Sari2min – Nah, udah terjawab di chapter ini. Alasan juga ada di author note.*nunjuk atas* Thanks for review~

Choi hyun hee – Ini udah lanjut, thanks udah review. ^^

HunHan shipper – Mian, TBC saya suka kumat(?) Udah lanjut nih, thanks for review~ OwO


End file.
